Futari wa Pretty Cure New Beginning
by WinterSolaceDream
Summary: Misumi Nagisa's different upbringing causes her to grow up differently. When she encounters Mepple in her second year of middle school and has to help him restore the Garden of Light, she does it without much protest. It helps that Yukishiro Honoka is in the same boat as her with Mipple. What will happen on their journey in restoring Garden of Light? Especially with hormones high?
A/N: This is an alternate reality to Futari wa Pretty Cure! I am dabbling in this fandom currently and have no plan to start a HitsuKarin story anytime soon though I do plan to do one...though I am exploring the plot and ideas so the story will be better. As for the sequel to Surprise! , let's just say I am working on it though I will need some idea not to make it so cliché...so, are there people who want to submit their ideas to me?

Oh, I am also working on a new Atelier Annie! Story. It will have more details in it than my first one…

Additional Note: I am revising the prologue and the first chapter since when I reread it again, the flow seems to be messed up and it's hard to read properly. Please, please tell me if I have to do so again. Thank you.

Pairing: Fujimura Shougo/Misumi Nagisa, Irisawa Kiriya/Yukishiro Honoka, Mepple/Mipple

Disclaimer: I do not own Futari wa Pretty Cure, never will either and this is the first and last disclaimer I will do for this whole story. That way, it will not detract you from reading. See ya!

Prologue:

Saturday, Japan, 8.30 A.M

Today is a beautiful day for families with children to go to the park. It is a perfect place for little children from five years old to eight even ten years old to run around and give their parents a little break from constantly watching over them, all in the name of preventing them from breaking valuable heirloom or expensive possession they own. It is no different for Misumi family only instead of the parents; it is the grandparents who are taking them to the park.

"Now, Nagisa-chan, Ryouta-chan, don't run around too far away from our sight. It is not like it used to be when we're younger…" Misumi Noriko, a gentle old lady, joke with her grandchildren, Misumi Nagisa and Misumi Ryouta, slightly. Now, Nagisa can admit to anyone who asks that she has nice grandma; however, she cannot in good conscience say the same thing with her grandpa. Don't get her wrong, her grandpa is a nice man, really, but that niceness is does not extend to outsiders. He is a scary man to outsiders or at least that is what Nagisa believe as she has seen him be scary to the visitors who come to his home. Nevertheless, Nagisa can proudly say that her grandpa is very protective of his family, especially female members of it, who will chase away mean people with just a look.

In any cases, Nagisa can say with certainty that she loves her family very much, both side of it. Therefore, she has no problem in complying with her grandma request. Besides, their parents already warn her and Ryouta that they will be angry if they cause any trouble for their elderly grandparents and Nagisa wants to avoid their anger, thank you very much. Her chocolate can be taken away and that is no good; she needs her chocolate.

"Nagisa-chan, what's wrong? You seem to be lost in thought…" Noriko ask, a curious tone entering her voice startling Nagisa out of her thought of losing her comfort food.

"Hehehe…nothing Grandma, I just remember Mom and Dad's warning and what she promise she will do to me should her instruction is not followed…my poor chocolate…and my poor body…" Nagisa say, murmuring the last part to herself though her grandma does notice her words, she just decides not to mention it. Noriko and Kotaro, Nagisa's Grandfather and Takeshi's father, do chuckle when they sees Nagisa shivering in fright of her mother threat. Kotaro will be the first one aside from Takeshi, his son, to admit that his son marries one intimidating woman though it does not really surprise him considering from whose family Rie hails from.

However, before Kotaro can be distracted by his line of thought, Nagisa attract his and Noriko's attention by her excited pointing of the park and her effort to get there sooner by dragging Ryouta to the point he whine for her to let go.

"Nagisa-chan, the park is going nowhere, so calm down a little and let Ryouta-chan go. He looks like he is in pain." Noriko scold Nagisa a bit as she takes Ryouta's wrist and massages it gently while Nagisa pout at the reprimand she receives.

Because she does not want to get scolded further, she just stays quiet, bouncing on her heel a little in impatient, trying to distract herself. As she does so, she notices the expression her grandpa, who has yet to say a word in their excursion, wear and get curious. _Why is he so sad?_ Nagisa's mind question herself as she tilted her head in confusion before deciding to get him to smile today.

However, she has to ask one question first before she can begin her mission of the day. "Ne, grandpa, why are you so sad?" Nagisa ask bluntly, not bothering to soften her question in any way, startling her grandfather enough that he turns wide eyes toward her.

"I'm not sad Nagisa-chan. Now, why don't you go play with Ryouta-chan? He seems to be fine and ready to play with his big sister already…" Kotaro deflect her question, turning her attention to Ryouta who looks ready to go play now. Sufficiently distracted, Nagisa does not notice when Noriko approach Kotaro and have a hushed conversation with him with serious eyes. She only pays attention when they enter the park and goes to the sandbox where no other children are playing with at the moment.

So, when she notices that her Grandparents are quite far away on the bench, she decides to draft Ryouta to her mission of the day. "Ryouta, come on. We're going to try to make Grandpa smile today. He seems to be sad today…" Nagisa say as she scrunches up her nose, trying to think of way to make Kotaro smile. As she is thinking, she suddenly notices that Ryouta is doing something she has repeatedly told him not to do in public places and other people may be watching, making her face pales drastically.

"Ryouta, what have I told you about doing that? It is dangerous! What if you're seen and taken away? You're going to be cut open by those scientists so they can see how you're doing what you're doing now…" Nagisa scolds, shielding Ryouta from view even as she let her imagination running wild, scaring Ryouta into compliance. Fortunately for both children, no one sees what Ryouta has done except for their grandparents and they surprises Nagisa so much when they talk to her and Ryouta.

"Let's go back to the apartment Nagisa-chan, Ryouta-chan." Kotaro for the first time that day talk to his grandchildren, further surprising Nagisa when she sees his bright smile but before she can question him on that, she and Ryouta is immediately herded back to the apartment.

What happen? Nagisa think even as she let herself be led away from the park.

To Be Continued


End file.
